The great Uzukage
by Ryuuga Kagami
Summary: A strongest Uzukage now reaching love with the Queen of country devil. but that love will bring forth a great force that has been set Rikudou Sennin in his book. Five great shinobi village who know that fear and began to form an alliance to destroy Uzushiogakure and love them! Will Naruto as Uzukage just silent?


Uzushiogakure is a village which closes itself from other villages in the shinobi world. They just opened their ties with relatives villages, namely Konohagakure. But that changed when a Uzukage (Uzu village leader) served young rising into the fourth. Young people aged 24 years old is a famous Uzumaki prodigy with ten **Sumi-Kyõ **mastery and expertise fuinjutsu great. Young Yondaime Uzukage have high charisma, quiet, friendly, good to all men, and known to be very good at fighting it named Uzumaki Naruto.

Rising Uzumaki Naruto as Yondaime Uzukage make Uzushiogakure opened its relations and cooperation with other villages, including a devil countries headed by a cold queen and has the ability to seal the demon and predict someone's death. Naruto is visiting a country first fell in love once met the queen in a lavish banquet. The meeting of two pure heart ensued, with his **Saiken** gate located in the western region Uzushiogakure, the Uzukage came to apply the queen of country devil, and the application is received with great love.

The two leaders together, but both are great powers scare the other shinobi villages, and will be the start disaster for Uzushiogakure..

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruShion**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What should a leader is shouldering all the burden of his own people on his shoulders, not just looked at him with a look of pitty…"**

**Yondaime Uzukage, Naruto Uzumaki**

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Konohagakure, October 14

The rooms very spacious pillared walls filled with wall paper the seal is in state quite crowded. The secret meeting led by one of the village elders, Danzo Shimura, is now making a very dangerous plan. Dozens of his anbu ne now being loyal to his knees in front of him. Danzo opened his eye slowly, with a pounding stick once he makes it all understood to listen well.

"Sandaime Hokage wants to resign from office and planed to turn it over to a young man named Minato Namikaze incompetent.." Danzo glanced quickly toward all member "…I'm not going to hand over the hands of Konoha someone who is not ready to direct the village well as the captain of the ship."

Danzo softly tapped his cane "We have do something, to keep existence konoha ahead of the Daimyo and other villages, I would do anything to konoha.. you all listen.."

The anbu ne intently to what their leader would say. Danzo smiled slightly after the completion of said plan. A high camouflage that will deliver become a Hokage, and Danzo will not be impatient about it.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Uzushiogakure, October 15

I looked at the main house guests with a curiosity that is so great. Not… not because I do not know what the content is in building. Of course I know because I'm the leader here but, this sense of curiosity arises due to the arrival Shion to Uzu prepare for our wedding which will fall the day after tomorrow. Somehow I always adorable face of the doll. For me to have a lover, yeah.. exactly the wife of a queen is a big burden. Our wedding will connect the two centers of government that would be like kinship. But it is important, Shion me very adorable. Her cool pretentious nature in the front of me make sense of my men hormones curious. I don't mean that it is, but the curiosity about nature. Either him what a type of women, one thing is for sure… a Uzukage could not understand her feelings.

It's been two years I have led this country and I do not know what changes I have made. For me, only the people can feel what their leader had forded in his reign. The leader is burden, which to be honest… if I'm not the son of the sandaime Uzukage, I rejected it will be uncooked raw this position. However tou-san has taught me anything, if we have a great ability then try to apply it to something big. When tou-san died, I still do not understand what he said, what only incubus pain.. but I finally understand the meaning of the great capabilities and it's application. I know…

I may be talented leader, who even though did not have the intention. Anyway I was very young, 24 years of age who is not fit to lead a nation. When in the youth, I would want to be free and continue to hone the skills of ten **Sumi-kyõ me. **But with the death of tou-san because when I was growing sick at 22 years, and I must bear it. Name Yondaime at stake in front Uzukage. Name Yondaime Uzukage at stake before Uzushiogakure.

"Yondaime-sama…"

And the villagers Uzu the redhead greeted with all due respect them. Actually I do not want to accosted like that. But the catty cousin, Uzumaki Karin advise me with a wide range of advice sucks that I follow only reluctantly. Although all my sincere lack of early in accepting this burden, the promise in this village.

Uzushiogakure will always be calm and peaceful. No destruction that greeted him, as a Yondaime Uzukage will stand in front of the village, and a friendly smile towards the enemy while carrying a weapon with ease.

"A charismatic Uzukage will not be sculpting in front of his place of rest for ten minutes.."

I turned to the left, my friend, Uzumaki nagato was greeted with friendly. I smiled.

"Do you count the time I stand, not funny if you count one by one thick of the clock as I stood Nagato.."

"That's what I'm doing Naruto-sama.."

"And new Shion of my wife candidate. Note of it.."

Nagato laughed softly. Friendly hazel eyes staring at me. With shameless he patted him on the head a Uzukage.

"Hahaha.. I'll see you blush later in the aisle when your red spiky hair like this.. but one thing your dream of a married man when Naruto…"

I slowly raised my eyebrows "Hm? What is it?"

"The first night.." and I saw all sorts of filth in the face of united and mixed Nagato is not clear.

"You want to shoot wearing a fire?" I asked in a tone that made flat. Nagato laughed softly.

"Of course not Yondaime-sama…"

Me and Nagato now running toward the east village while discussing food issues in Uzu delicious food. Very important indeed, but for both of us, indeed argue very fun if you have stubborn friend who has always maintained the principle.. even though it's wrong. An example is the Nagato.

I smiled. To me friends with Nagato very fun, especially if I, Nagato and Yahiko –too-one of my friends to meet, ready prepared for oral arguments is not very important from the three of us, and the girlfriend of Yahiko, Konan Uzumaki (She is my intel to oversee the follow-horn outside, then I suggest red hair be changed to blue, and it is suitable to face gracefully) that we will intervene when the three of us are already on the verge of emotional and Nagato and Yahiko were definitely having a bit unstable emotional punch will compete to their idealistic about a problem. Its not to important thought.

"Hey you two.."

Well, just this guy in mind, Yahiko Uzumaki reddish orange with reddish hair. And standing behind her girlfriend, Konan Uzumaki.

"Good afternoon, Yondaime Uzukage-sama.."

I was a bit amused. Konan is rigid guy. Since I was appointed as the fourth Uzukage, his attitude changed towards me a little bit. The term reticent. She was formal and courteous to their peers. It's been several times I told Yahiko that her boyfriend needs to be corrected and be regular to me as it used to. Examples of formality and rigidity that is fairly obvious as before. She called me by saying "Good afternoon" without the word "Hi" as peers and Yondaime Uzukage words are added. For '-sama' suffix I'm sure there be must be and will never leave her.

But Konan is great intel. Her special jutsu talent that can manipulate paper is valuable treasure Uzushiogakure. With these powers, Konan could be a reliable intruder. Although very excessive rigidity, I'm proud to be her friend and Yahiko worth very proud.

"From the look on your face you'd laugh at my girlfriend.." Yahiko thrust his face towards me with a look of quasi-strong. I chuckled quietly as he stepped back.

Sure enough, there was the sound of a blow to a head Yahiko. Konan hit with the flat face of her boyfriend with right arm.

"What's Konan-chan? Wh-why are you suddenly hit may head.."

"Do not insult Yondaime Uzukage-sama, baka…"

Nagato laugh out loud at my side. I could only stare smile Yahiko who bemoan himself. While Konan awkwardly apologizing to me when Yahiko was actually just joking with me.

Since day to evening. I continue to be met loads of mine. No, no because of problems of this village. Uzu village has been really peaceful. Conjunction with the five major village and other village are very close and there is no dispute. Burden of thinking that keeps creeping in due course Shion did not come to visit to my office (I wish greet or whatever) and talk a little with her future husband. I finally understood what was once tou-san discuss to me when I teenager, well.. when kaa-san is dead.i just know how it feels when a loved one goes away leaving us. For me, my learning as a leader in the Uzu village has also established experience of my life experience in order to continue growing toward maturity process.

I do not like the little sigh. With all courage, I disrobed my Uzukage and replace clothes with model of ninja intrusion night. A black shirt and pants original, which used the ninja to perform infiltration mission. My infiltration mission is important now, although this is probably not the most important thing that will do a Uzukage. I would sneak into the house guests to meet my future wife.

Its easy to infiltration in the village itself. I was now standing right in front of bedroom window of my future wife. With both feet by flowing chakra, I casually walked in the building wall and ended up in her bedroom window. I was slowly opened her window and instantly my vision blocked a curtain which I think is very annoying. With alacrity once I jumped into my future wife and my eyes were back and forth in her room with confused face. This is firs time I saw the expression on the face of it flat like doll.

"H-how this .. I .. I'm embarrassed to met him.. b-but.."

I still listen to the silence. By lowering the air existence makes Shion did not realize that I had been watching her feeling slightly amused.

"As a courtesy I should meet with him, but.." Shion suddenly sat down on her bed and covered her face. I felt fainting. Sh-Shion really kawai. Several hundred degrees different in character with her usual nature show in front of me. Cold and without feeling. But now..

"H-hey Shion.." I finally opened my voice. And Shion's face turned to shock with a super red tinge in her face. Somehow I feel like laughing.

And I felt dozens of bodies floated toward me simultaneously. Hey, I am your future husband.. do not go around throwing these things to me. And also I was a Uzukage, leader of the village where your right now. Shion yelled, note. I saw it for first time. She screamed loudly, calling me with shouts of "NO THIEF" and make guts shrunken. I soon disappear with light shunshin slowly surrounds my body from the ground up to me missing the golden rays shiny. Before it completely disappeared, it was tempting my future wife (Who probably already original nature) would be very nice. Next blink my eyes and I'm sure, the queen state devil's face will be flushed.. and I heard screams glance.

"DAMN NARUTO! I WILL NOT MARRY YOOUUU!"

Five minutes later I knocked on doors in the formal reception. Head of the owner who immediately greeted with alacrity because Uzukage visiting a place. She knows, she knows that I'm going to visit anyone. With quiet step I have to keep up putting my expression charismatic aura and flat. While my heart feels crying. If categorized, Shion really tsundere…

"Yondaime Uzukage-sama want to meet with Shion-sama in private.."

I looked flat toward the interaction between the building owner with Shion butler. The head waiter shook her head slowly and whispered to the head landlord while occasionally glancing at me. Was wrong.. I mean not good. Shion really annoyed me.

"Sorry Yondaime-sama.. Shion-sama seemed unwell and therefore can not receive visitors at this time.."

"Even her future husband?"

Head of the owner of the building was silent. She glance at my future wife's head waiter.

"I-I think so. She told me that she was completely exhausted and so can not accept a man.. sorry Yondaime-sama.."

And I quickly dissipate using shunshin my light.

And perhaps arbitrarily come up with golden light in the room Shion. I've embed seal fuin Shion uses a foothold in my room so I could be free here quickly. My attention is focused on her face down on her bed and buried her head in the pillow. I walked over to him, and her voice sounded like "Naruto baka! Naruto baka! Naruto baka!"

Hey queen.. you're mocking a Yondaime Uzukage.

"Ahem.." I deliberately cleared her throat softly to revive from the useless grumbles. She became silent and quiet atmosphere. I will be ready to be ready when she shouted that weird.

"What are you doing here?"

I could not help to raise the eyebrows of confusion. Shion got up from her face-down event and sat quietly beside me. Her face was calm, flat and cold like a doll. Her voice was very solemn and graceful. Even so, I was very through. Still clearly visible red blush on the cheeks smooth and it made me smile at thin.

"Why do not you visit me?"

She turned her head to the left side with arrogant expression "Hem.. non of your business.."

"Hey.. i'm your future husband. Which is more important in the science of leadership, if there is one other senior official visited the place, it is visited more obliged to give a greeting or a closer relationship with official visited.."

"I've never heard of science so.."

"Tsk.. yes, you're thee queen though strange that your future husband is a thief-ITTAIIII!"

Shion suddenly strangling my neck and trust me into the mattress. Her face was very red and her eyes light shows great shame. She casually shook with a Uzukage of the bed and hit her hard. I tried to fight that is now quickly grabbed both side of her waist and dropped it to the right side. Wo both rolled over several times like crazy and eventually fell to the floor. But I won hands down. The devil queen is under and I overwrite with superior on it. Shion who originally flate face was now completely in shock and her expression changed very very sweet. Whether unconsciously, I grin..

Klek… heard the door open. And dozens of my bride maids (Along with her butler) and the head of the building owner looked at us with an open mouth, flushed face and stare of disbelief shape.

"Shion-SAMA!" all the Shion waiters shouted loud and make my feelings became unwell.

"So-sorry Yondaime-sama. I know you.. ano.. that must WAIT AFTER MARRIED!"

Damn. The owner of this building screaming with flushed face and tone suppression "After married" makes me feel very unwell become. As a famous Uzukage very charismatic and the prodigy of Uzumaki clan, may call pervert nickname will be with me as the Yondaime Uzukage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzushiogakure, October 16

In the afternoon, I and Shion was relaxed in the park Uzushiogakure known the name flower garden whirls. This park is truly spectacular. There is a wide enough pool, in the middle of the pond there is a perpetual whirlpool (residents Uzu said) which is proven to always do a whirlpool in the middle of the pind. This park is created of the second Uzukage he aims to increase the level od excitement people Uzu so all kind of aspects can be scaled higher.

I looked for a long time the face of the queen of country devil. Her face was back to normal. Flat, cold, without feeling like a puppet. But I like it. That honesty. With quiet steps I'm trying to create a state of the atmosphere is not bad. I caught a glimpse of movement of her eyes occasionally glancing at me and apparently she was very embarrassed for what happened last night. It's funny for a queen to do stupid thing overnight. Not that I'm involved in, but not before.

"Shion.." I was seated beside her. She did not respond. Flick her eyes glanced toward the other without a clear direction.

I'm speechless. Trying to think. Genius in the fight is not a guarantee of genius like this.

I pretend my body dropped to the side, hoping she would keep him with the shoulder.

PAK! I felt my head hit a hard object, soon I lifted my body and saw Shion has shifted arbitrarily. She was actually in a high level of frustration mode. Once again, the basic tsundere..

I folded my hands and tried to be calm. I close my eyes and tried to wait. The wind park is pretty nice, calm and soothing. My mind keeps spinning, how to eliminate resentment woman against a man.

As time passed, I did not realized that about fifteen minutes I did not seem to notice and like the pleasure in sleep mode-sitting with arms folded ornate chest. I immediately woke up when a hard blow hit my stomach. I glanced to the left and Shion's face looks like a doll that had a flat and turned sad again, oh Kami-sama.. she's so sweet. Stagnant lids visible tears in flick her eyes.

"Tell apologize!"

I act quickly. Direct I closed my hands and closed my eyes. With these word is said solemnly.

"Gomen'nasai.."

"You're kidding me do it!"

Shion stood up and walked away from me. I had to act quickly. Genesis funny od stupid kind of what happened to a person (especially Uzukage) who falls for a queen, they both love and at the same time before the day of the event the union of two heart, the guy breakup with her boyfriend. I DO NOT WANT REALLY CUTE LIKE THAT INCIDENT HAPPENED!

I held her hand quickly, and for some reason, immediately pulled her and hugged from behind. My body higher than she made (I'm sure once) she was very comfortable and quiet.

"Wao.. we were pretty flat queen turns out to have feelings to huh?"

Shion heard sobbing quietly. But she immediately flipped over and instantly my right cheek with her left hand.

"That means what?"

And I was surprised by the attitude of calm and cool again, however due to sob reddened eyes still imprinted in the flick her eyes.

I sighed and tried to smile, and a sincere smile etched on my face easily. Happy smile.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm angry you because not jealous, baka.."

Oh yes, I feel in the loser here.

"Then what?" I'm very curious. Chill sweet face smiling at me. A smile that is truly thrilling my heart. An Uzukage heart.

"You are…"

I sharpen my hearing senses

"… an amazing husband to me!"

I can not say anything. Sentences are beautiful and captivating. If I was praised by other as "You are great… you… you are a strong clan Uzumaki prodigy… you are Uzukage" and so on, then feel just plain. That is my job, and all may ability is the result of my labor, although the strength of Kami-sama can not I fought. But when praised only, just as "extraordinary husband" and I was actually I was not married. Well.. for me it is a compliment that is very unsual, because it issued from mouth of a woman who truly loved.

The question is, is this the right moment for the kissing scene!?

"Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"

Not right indeed.

I let go of my arms to Shion. Konan bow the knee with alacrity. She bow her head down. Usually if there is a woman who saw the incident was definitely not not clear smiled and some even jumped up and down like crazy, but I'm sure Konan different. She is the woman of the stiff and formal.

"A-ano.. gomen because i.. i.." Konan put her right hand in front of her mouth and stylish very shy. Her face was flushed and to be honest, I'm very very sweatdrop. Maintaining a formal attitude and so seeing something romantic make such great attitudes crumble easily.

"Never mind.." I have to say wise, but feeling a little amused attacked me sight Konan behavior as before. I remember the sweet face flushed and last seen when Yahiko bought a ring for their wedding vows.

"What you want to say?"

"Sandaime Hokage was killed in his bedroom, Yondaime-sama, and Danzo Shimura proclaims itself officially as the Yondaime Hokage.."

I felt great shok. Wait?! Hiruzen-jiji is a great Hokage. The epithet professor not he get the nickname carelessly. If he was killed, who can kill him easily? Not possible..

Sandaime was the one with the relationship between the leaf and Uzu the better since the shodaime Hokage and Shodaime Uzukage. Hiruzen-jiji is my teacher once I took as my grandfather himself. Vy kind od acid salt of the earth already in the food. I've heard that he will quit the post of Hokage because it is old, and he was appointed as his successor Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze is the brother-in-law. Kushina Uzumaki itself is my sister who is a container of the jinchuriki Kyuubi. Really do not understand, why a name ever heard (Danzo Shimura) has a dark trail and bad replace Hiruzen-jiji and brother-in-law who has nominated Hiruzen-jiji seems…

Is there a grand plan behind all of this?

My mind keeps spinning. I glimpse Shion glanced at me confused and a little worried. I closed my eyes.

My marriage with Shion, the love we have turned **Saiken **gate. In the old books of predecessor Uzumaki, the Rikudou Sennin said that there are times when an Uzumaki marries a special woman up their love make **Saiken **gate life and finally sign it appear.

Great strength will arise between them, note bright spot… our son will be special one, as it is written in the old books. My mind keeps spinning, if-for example-Danze knew the secret Uzumaki meaning of this… the only information he got came from…

MY SISTER! I DO KNOW WHAT HE DOING TO MY SISTER!

Quiet… that's what a leader should do when faced with a problem. Minato is not a weak person. He was a pupil of one the legendary Sannin and his nickname The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Minato is not as easy as it would give my sister, or any valuable information to Danzo or other parties.

I had to calm.

"Yondaime-sama.."

I'm a bit of a jolt. I also looked at Konan who stares back at me worried. I'm sure she must be confused. My face is usually quiet and always think fast now I believe, a little sweaty and pale.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Konoha, October 16

"So that, Danzo.. hem, beat the yellow flash of Konoha is not playing tired, five kage even have to gather in secret and perform this action. But, because you say that Minato Namikaze wife knows something about the powerful force of Uzushiogakure.."

"True Raikage, I got some valuable information for the five great shinobi here. MIzukage, Tsucikage-sama, Lord Kazekage, Raikage.. we have to form an alliance with five quick to destroy Uzushiogakure before the wedding happen.."

"Do not hurry too new Hokage?"

"Hem.. you're right Mizukage, but the indigenous of the Uzumaki so stupid, and we can use it.."

"Indigenous? What is it?"

"Heheh… after they were married, the man should not approach his wife for two days, it is because the Uzumaki have a special day on the third day after their wedding, I saw this custom direct current Kushina married Minato first, but this custom also holds true to her.."

"It could be used as loophole to attack Uzu?"

"Yes, you're right Kazekage-sama.. the gap will we do with the gimmick of rapid-"

"But their current leader, Yondaime Uzukage is not just anybody. Though still young, he is said to be 'The strongest' of Uzushiogakure.."

"Tch, he was only 24 years old.. we see, the game five kage are more experienced will be stronger than young kage.."

"His powers!"

Started disaster!

**To be continue**

How is your impression on this fic? For question, suggestion, criticism, or other are welcome.


End file.
